


The Boy in the Hole

by konokoz10



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boypussy, Camping, Comedy, Coming Out, Cross-Generation Relationship, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Light-Hearted, M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg, Older Man/Younger Man, One Shot, Original Fiction, Sharing a Bed, Shota, Smut, Stranger Sex, Tsunderes, Underage Sex, Yaoi, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 01:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15256569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konokoz10/pseuds/konokoz10
Summary: While hiking, a man helps a young boy out of a hole.





	The Boy in the Hole

**Author's Note:**

> **Sorry for the long author’s notes but I have some things I want to mention. Feel free to skip them.  
> 1\. I want to thank all my readers for your continued viewership. All the nice comments and constructive criticism you all have given me has really kept going with my writing in this tough year I’ve been having. You guys are awesome, and I’m sorry I don’t talk to you guys much, but I’ll try to start reaching out to you all more. If you have any questions for me, please leave a comment and I’ll try to get back with you.  
> 2\. I probably won’t put out another story for a while now since I’ll be starting my new job soon (in Japan!), and I’m trying to get some of my other works finished so I can try to become a published fiction writer. If some of my older readers remember “Konni” that’s the one I’m trying to finish to get published, but I’ll try to work on some side writings to put out on here for you guys. Also, if you any cool writing contests going on soon, please let me know!  
> 3\. Now about this story, I’ve noticed I have a lot of “in the woods” stories considering how much I don’t like the woods, but for this story I was just playing around with the idea of making it sound like a typical yaoi manga. I use a lot of yaoi/shouta troupes because I wanted to try my hand at it. Test my skills as a writer. I’ve also tried writing a tsundere character(Dorian). Which is kinda tasking because you have to write out his emotions properly rather than show it like you can easily on manga. Let me know how I did.
> 
> Thanks
> 
> -Kono

 

 Hiking through the woods was one of Lucius’s passions. This was how he enjoyed his rare days off, hiking the quiet, cool, mountains outside his city. He would hike all day, smiling every step of the way, and set up a small camp in the evenings. He also had a small cabin just outside the city where he stayed when he wanted to escape the city for a night. But when he had the time, he preferred sleeping under the stars, taking in the fresh air of the woods around him miles away from the busy city life.

Lucius surveyed the plush land in front of him. He knew these wild woods like they were his own backyard. He had been mountaineering them for years, and he reached the familiar forked path that he traveled many times. He knew that if he went left, there was a 40ft drop off that separated the main path from the rest of path which was dangerous and difficult to get out of, so he went right which led up to a small cliff about 10 miles away where at its edge he could oversee the rest of the vast woodlands that he had never yet explored.

As he readied himself, he jumped as he heard the trees behind him rustling loudly. Out of them, a boy burst out and pushed past him in a hurry towards the left path with the drop off.

“Hey, you shouldn’t go that way.” Lucius yelled to him.

“Don’t tell me what to do, old man!” The boy turned and stuck his tongue out at him and disappeared onto the broken path.

 _Old man?_   Lucius thought. He wasn’t old. He had just turned 35.

 _Oh well._ He shrugged it off and went the other way.

He looked down at his watch, and it was already 1pm, and he had started his hike at 6am. At his leisure pace, he would make it to the cliff’s edge by tomorrow morning around 9am. He continued for hours, spotting small critters, and stopping to eat wild spring berries from their vines. The March day weather was pleasant, but during the evenings and nights, the weather got cooler.

He took quick moments to stop and bask in the infrequent breezes that washed over his perspiring skin or stretch his dully aching muscles as he climbed the slight inclines. He went jogging and did calisthenics regularly in order for him to stay in shape to partake in his physically demanding hobbies. He was only in his mid-30s, so it wasn’t too strenuous, but even if it was, he never shied away from challenging tasks.

Lucius always believed that it was his sense of humor and optimistic outlook which helped him gain success in his life. He was a successful lawyer in his city with his own law firm that he financed on his own when he was just 29 years old, and over the years built a reputation for himself. He wasn’t married, but that didn’t mean he didn’t date around. He was a handsome 5’11 man with kind green eyes and a neatly trimmed beard which his colleagues didn’t approve of, but he kept, and a full head of clean cut brunette hair.

Around 7pm, Lucius set up a small camp with a fire. He had his sleeping bag, and his backpack which was filled with a few gallons of water, some nutritious bars, and some dried meat. He ate his fill then relaxed back in his sleeping bag, gazing up at the stars, marveling at their beauty and thinking about how lucky he was to have the opportunity to be under them that night.

 

The next morning, after Lucius gathered his belongings and continued his journey, he finally made it to the cliff’s edge around 9:30am. He stood there for an hour enjoying the lay of the land, eating an apple. He didn’t need a camera to capture the beauty of it. He would always remember it.

After enjoying his view, he started to make his way back home the same direction he came. Timing himself, he made it back to the split paths at around 2:30pm. As he was walking towards home, he thought about that strange boy that bumped into him that went on the left path. He knew that boy had fallen down the drop off, he just knew, so as an obligation he went down the left path to see if he could find him.

He could see where the path ends and the drop off starts, and if you weren’t paying attention it would be hard to recognize, but since he knew about it, he recognized it within a few feet of it. As he walked closer to it, he heard noises coming from the bottom.

The bottom of the drop was like a bowl filled with its own forest, but there was no way out of it. Once you were stuck, you had no choice but to climb out of it if you could.

 “Hello?” Lucius leaned over the drop and called out.

“Hey! Hey! Get me out of here!” The voice yelled back, “I’m hurt, and I can’t move!”

Lucius recognized the voice. It was the boy’s.

“So you really did fall down here, huh? Even though I told you not to go this way.”

The boy paused, “Hey, you’re that guy from yesterday!”

“Yeah, the one you called an old man.” He said while casually looking around for a long stick or something useful.

“Help me out of here! I think I sprained my ankle!”

“Hmm. I would, but I don’t like to be called an old man. Sorry.” Lucius replied indifferently.

“What?!” The boy snapped, “Are you seriously not gonna help me?!”

“No.”

“Seriously?!” He reiterated.

“Yeah.”

“Y- YOU BASTARD! I’VE BEEN STUCK DOWN HERE ALL NIGHT AND YO-”

“I’m just kidding!” Lucius laughed, “Of course, I’m going to help you.” Lucius spotted some long roots that stuck out the side of the drop off, “Don’t go anywhere, I’ll be right back.”

He left the boy to growl to himself, and he pulled out the long thick roots then went back to the boy. He dropped the end of the roots down below and he held the other end. “They don’t reach all the way down. Do you think you can stand and reach them?”

“Yeah. I got them.”

“Ok, hold onto them tight. I’m gonna slowly pull you up.”

And Lucius easily pulled the vines up. When he finally saw the boy’s head at the edge of the drop off he pulled him up the rest of the way to safety. The boy was dirty and the little gear he had looked shoddy. He was skinny and dark-skinned, with a dirty brown curly mop on his head.

“You good now?” Lucius asked.

“Yeah.”

“A thanks would be nice.”

“Thanks.” He spat.

“Can you walk a little?”

“I’ll be fine.” He tried to stand, but he collapsed back down.

Lucius looked at his ankle but couldn’t assess it properly because of the kid’s oversized boots. “You might have twisted it. I can wrap it when we get back to my cabin some ways from here from the city. Climb on my back.” Lucius took off his backpack and squatted in front of the boy.

“No way. I’m not going with you.” The boy scoffed, “I just needed help getting out of that hole. I can make it the rest of the way myself. I just need a stick or something to help me walk.” He looked over and found a medium sized stick to help him up.

“The rest of the way to where?”

“The next town over.”

Lucius knew that there was another town next to this one that this path was supposed to lead to, but it was more than 25 miles away, and that was by car.

“You’re gonna walk in the woods to the next town over by yourself?”

“Yeah.”

“Limping with a stick?”

“Yes! Gotta problem?”

“Fine. Suit yourself.” Lucius stood and pretended to walk away, “Enjoy the bears.”

“What?”

“I said enjoy the bears. It’s known that there are feral black bears that roam that area of the woods. A few people walking this path have been mauled.”

 The kid stopped, “Seriously?” He hesitated and kept staring at the path. “How many?”

“Quite a few. Since its spring they’re coming out of hibernation, and they’ll be hungry, and when they see you walking funny, you’ll be an easy snack.”

He dropped his stick, “Holy crap…” He gulped.

Lucius smirked, and his sudden loud laugh made the boy jump.

“You dummy! There are no bears in this region of the state. You really are gullible.” He continued to laugh.

The boy looked embarrassed and started up another verbal assault towards Lucius, but he ignored the kid, grabbed him, and hoisted him on his back despite his protests.

“Calm down. After I wrap your ankle at my cabin you can go where ever you want.”

“Fine.” He quietly surrendered, finally relieved of the pressure off his ankle.

Lucius hiked them both towards the direction of his cabin.

“We won’t make it there until tomorrow morning, so until then we can set up camp before it gets too dark. That ok?”

“Whatever.” He answered.

“What’s your name?”

“Dorian.”

“Mine is Lucius.”

They had already been hiking for about an hour and a half, and the kid never said anything unless Lucius asked him something. He managed to get out of him where he was from, the next town other which he was trying to go to, and that he was new to the city, leaving Lucius to speak more about himself. He told him about his job and what he did as a lawyer which he seemed unimpressed by, and he joked around with him more, but he didn’t laugh. He just rode on his back in silence.

Hiking with another person on his back wasn’t as hard as he thought it would be, but then again, Dorian was extremely light weight. His backpack felt heavier than he did.

“You hungry?” Lucius asked. Now that he thought about it, the boy was stuck down there all night. He must be starved.

“No.” He answered promptly.

“You sure? You’re very light like you haven’t eaten in days.” He joked.

“Shut up!” He shouted then his stomach growled loudly. He felt Dorian tense up with embarrassment.

“Let’s break for a second. Here.” He put him down and pulled out two peanut butter bars from his pocket, “I got plenty more.”

Dorian slowly took the bars but then ripped open the packets and ate the first one in two whole bites.

Lucius dug into some of the beef jerky he brought.

“Why are you out here by yourself?” He asked, “How old are you?”

“None of your business.” Dorian said quickly while devouring the second bar, yet he still looked unsatisfied.

“Want another?” Lucius extended another bar towards him, “Chocolate chunk.”

Dorian reached for it with slender hungry fingers, but Lucius snatched it back in time, “Tell me why you’re out here first.”

Dorian frowned indignantly, “Forget it!” He shouted.  

“C’mon, quit being stubborn.” He tossed him the bar, “Just tell me why you’re out here by yourself. I’m just trying to help.”

Dorian quickly took it, opened it, and took a big bite. This time he chewed with more control.

“I ran away, dammit.” He said after swallowing the first bite.

“From where?”

“My mom, my grandpa, and my mom’s stupid new boyfriend.”

“Why?”

“Because I hate them.” He took a smaller bite.

“Why do you hate them?”

“You ask too many questions!”

“Did they do something to you?” He asked while taking a drink of water from his jug then offered it to Dorian.

“Yes. I mean- no. I mean-” Dorian kept shaking his head with confusion, “I don’t know.”

“So you ran away from them for no reason?”

“No! They just don’t understand me, or my problems. They don’t care.”

“What are your problems?” Lucius asked.

“None of your business.” He retorted.

“Ok. Have you ever tried telling them your problems?”

“I can’t..” He said quietly, not touching the water or finishing his bar.

“Why not?”

“Not with that dumb bastard around.”

“The boyfriend?”

He nodded.

“Why don’t you like him?”

“He doesn’t like me.”

“How do you know?”

He shrugged, “The way he looks at me- with disgust. Like how everyone looks at me.”

“Everyone?”

“Yeah. We just moved to this city and I have no friends at this new school.” He hid his face in his knees, “I hate it here, and I liked it better when it was just my mom, grandpa, and I.”

Lucius observed Dorian. His skinny swarthy frame and long appendages were perfect for sports once he fills out. He wasn’t ugly at all. With a haircut and a wash, he’d be fine. He was very cute, actually. He reminded him of a stray kitten.

His problems sounded like regular preteen problems. _I have no friends. I don’t like my mom’s new boyfriend. I don’t like change._ But there was something else he was hiding. From being a lawyer for so long, he knew when information was being held, but it was best not to pry too hard.

“Dorian. You shouldn’t let other people get to you so hard.” Lucius chimed, “People say things about me all the time, and I don’t let it bother me.”

“Like what?” Dorian turned his head to look up.

“Like…” He thought for a moment, “Like I smile too much.” He said while smiling effusively.

Dorian smirked, “You do.”

“Right. They also say, I’m annoying.”

“You are.”

“And my jokes aren’t funny.”

“They aren’t.”

“But I don’t listen to them. I just keep being myself, and you should too. Because in the end, if you can’t be yourself, who else you gonna be?”

Dorian didn’t respond, but Lucius could tell he was pondering his advice.

“Let’s go. We’re wasting a lot of daylight.” Lucius packed up their stuff and they headed on.

 

It was fully dark by 6pm. The night air was cool, so Lucius started a fire at their small camp. He only had one sleeping bag and blanket. Even though it was cool, Lucius was hot blooded by nature, so he removed his shirt before getting in his sleeping bag next to the fire while Dorian sat near a tree, shivering.

“Where’s your sleeping bag?”

“I lost it.”

“Then come over here.” He waved him over.

“No. Way.”

Lucius grabbed him by his uninjured ankle and pulled him into his sleeping bag despite his red-faced protests.

“I don’t want you to die of pneumonia by morning.” He smiled and pulled him into him. He was horribly cold, so he wrapped his arms around his frame. He hadn’t slept next to someone in a while. It was nice. “G’night Dorian.”

“Whatever.” He answered quietly.

 

Dorian lay quietly in this strange, shirtless, man’s sleeping bag. Why was he so nice? It didn’t matter. He was sick of adults anyways. When he first ran away three days before, he didn’t know anything about the woods. He only knew his old town was on the other side, so he hastily packed a small bag and sleeping bag and figured it would only take a few hours to get there.

However, he misjudged the distance and his ability to navigate the woods, and had got lost, but then he thought anywhere was better than his house. Away from his mom, who always seemed occupied with something else. His grandpa, who getting too old to do anything, and that stupid bastard that his mom was dating. He wished he would just leave. He hated being around him and his disgusting glare like he was judging him. Like he didn’t want to touch him because he was dirty. He had just started at this new school, so he didn’t have friends to talk to, and he was already being bullied. He hated everyone and everything, but he hated himself the most.

Everything was changing around him, even himself. He couldn’t even understand his own feelings, and he didn’t feel the same anymore. He’d rather just go back to his old city, his old friends, and his old life on the other side of the woods – to how everything used to be, but he just had to run into this big smiley idiot.

This weirdo was the last person he thought he would meet. He knew this lawyer man. He recognized his face from a few billboards in the city. This was the same man standing straight up with his arms crossed in a nice blue suit, with green gleaming eyes while flashing two rows of straight white teeth with his simple slogan. “I’m here to help” at the bottom.

They made him sick to look at.

This stuck up man was probably just pitying him. Like he was nothing but a lost puppy that wandered into the woods and got stuck in a hole. And now that he was with him, all he did was make fun of him, crack jokes that weren’t even funny, and smile. A smile which he couldn’t tell if he was mocking him or being sincere.

Still, he did save him. Who knows how long he would have been stuck down in that hole. He was pretty frightened down there, so he did have to thank him for that, and he did give him that nice advice. Preachy, but thoughtful. But still, how this whole situation turned from Lucius saving him from a hole, to him turning into Dr. Phil then sleeping next to him in his sleeping bag was weird and not a part of his initial plan.

 _But, he was comfortably warm,_ Dorian also thought as he scooted closer to him to get more of his radiating body warmth. Lucius was already in a deep sleep, and Dorian laid there watching the man’s chest rhythmically rise and fall with each of his soft snores. He couldn’t help to notice that he had a nice upper body along with a broad hairy chest which the thick bush tickled his nose. He also smelled his manly sweat, but it didn’t bother him.

He kinda liked it.

He carefully laid his forehead on the top of the man’s chest, and he couldn’t stop himself from putting both hands on his rising and falling pecs, his fingertips only slightly touching him. They felt muscly and full just like his shoulders felt when he was on his back. He let his fingers trail softly down his chest to his abdomen. His abs weren’t that defined, but they were there.

 _Wow_. Dorian thought. Lucius was actually strong enough to hike for hours with someone else on his back without getting tired. He probably worked out a lot. Making his arms strong enough to hold him up. He eyed the man’s long arms which were lightly draped around him, keeping him warm. His legs must be pretty strong too. He noticed how cut and strong they were earlier when he was bending over to start the fire. His butt was nice too. So nice and...he continued to let his wonder about the rest of the man’s body. 

Then he quickly halted all his thoughts immediately and turned away from Lucius. His heart was pounding, and his blood was pumping. He tried to calm himself and get rid of his weird thoughts. After some minutes, he finally calmed himself down.

 _Dammit, I need to stay away from Lucius now._ He thought to himself and scooted away to the edge of the sleeping bag. He knew this would happen. This was why everyone thought he was weird, and his mom’s boyfriend didn’t like him. He was strange, and he couldn’t help it. He couldn’t remember when it happened when he became strange, but now he wished he never noticed.

Dorian was facing the small orange flames of the camp fire, staring into it while listening to the screeching night insects and the distant ominous noises of the creatures in the trees. They scared him. Everything scared him. Staring into the dark background of the woods behind the small fire light scared him too, so he turned back towards Lucius and scooted into his warm body, putting his heavy arm back around him.

He was truly happy Lucius saved him earlier. Though he was a stranger, he felt oddly safe next to him. Safer than he ever felt at home, which was why it was so easy for him to fall right to sleep.

 

The next day, after they ate breakfast and packed up, they went along their way towards Lucius’s cabin. They would make it there by the evening, and they would stay there before going to the city the next morning.

Today, Dorian was more responsive to Lucius’s conversations, not by much, but more than yesterday. He got him to speak some about his mom and grandpa. His voice sounded more reminiscent and kidlike when he spoke of them. He told him how his mom was a bartender at a nightclub, so she was busy during the night and slept most of the day, but when she wasn’t busy, she, him, and his grandpa liked to fish at the lake. He also readily mentioned how his grandpa always told him stories of his old days fighting in the army during the Vietnam War which he loved hearing. He and his grandpa used to go fishing on their own when Dorian was younger, and his grandpa more able. They used to walk at the park together and feed the birds, but now he was too old to do anything on his own. That’s why he stayed with them. When he spoke about his mom’s boyfriend, his voice turned back cold. He said he moved in with them when they moved to the city months ago. He and his mom argued a lot, and he was disrespectful towards his grandpa, but his mom didn’t do anything about it.

Lucius liked hearing him talk. He could tell he seemed to be in a better mood than yesterday which he hated to ruin by breaking the news to him.

“Dorian, after I wrap your ankle at my cabin, I’m taking you back to the city.” Lucius said.

“What?”

“I said I’m taking you back to the city. To your mom and grandpa.” He repeated firmly.

“No!” Dorian yelled while trying to break free from Lucius. “No! You liar! You said I could go where I wanted!”

“You need to go home.” Lucius said with the same resolve, not letting him go.

“I swear if you try to take me back, I’ll run away again, and I’ll make sure to burn down your cabin before leaving!”

“You’re just a kid, Dorian. Your issues aren’t as problematic as you think they are.”

“You jerk! Don’t belittle my problems!”

“I’m not. I’m just saying your problems have clear solutions that you’re avoiding.”

Lucius’s words were serious but calm which made the boy stop squirming on his back. “You can’t just run away because you’re afraid of the answers.” He continued, “That’s not how it works. Trust me, I understand your pain.”

“Don’t pretend you know anything about my problems. You’re some fancy ass lawyer with your own place, money, and a cabin you can run away to. Everything’s turned out right for you.”

“That doesn’t mean I don’t have problems. I wasn’t always a lawyer either. It took a lot of work to get where I am today, and there’s a lot of thing you don’t know about me either. I’m telling you, Dorian, if you run away now, you’ll just end up how you were a day ago: stuck in a hole you’re unable to get out of by yourself. Whatever’s going on with you, you need to discuss it with your mom and grandpa.”

“You just don’t understand. They won’t want to hear it. I already know it.”

“It sounds like you’re just trying to keep convincing yourself that because you’re afraid.”

Dorian didn’t say anything. Instead he slumped his head down on the back of Lucius’s neck.

“You don’t get it.” His voice came out as a solemn whisper, “If I tell people…if I tell them what’s wrong with me. They’ll all hate me. My mom, grandpa, everyone. Then I’ll have nobody. Just like how I was in that scary hole.”

“They won’t hate you, Dorian. You can’t be afraid to open up to the people you love. If they really love you, they’ll accept you no matter what. And besides..” Lucius turned to face Dorian, “even if they don’t accept you. You won’t be alone. I’ll be there for you. Here..”

Lucius reached into his wallet and pulled out a small card.

“This is my card with my number and address. Call me anytime you want to talk or need anything, and I’ll drop everything just to see you. Ok?”

“Ok.” Dorian said surprised and slowly took the card.

“If you start feeling bad or think you want to run away again. I’ll be there. Just like how I was there to pull you out of that hole, I’ll keep being there to pull you out every time you fall.” Lucius smiled, and this time Dorian could tell it was genuine.

Dorian sat silently on his back, staring at the card with Lucius’s face on it, smiling his smile like the one he just saw. It was a handsome smile. So handsome, that it made his heart start beating faster, and his blood started to drain fast.

“Lucius stop! Put me down now!” Dorian panicked trying to break free.

“What’s wrong?”

“M-my ankle hurts really bad- just put me down!” He shouted.

Lucius quickly put him on the ground, and Dorian turned away from him.

“You alright?”

“Yeah.” He answered quietly.

Lucius saw he was fully flustered and sweating profusely, not from the heat but from embarrassment.

“Let me see your ankle.” He reached for his leg.

“I’ll be ok! Just give me a minute!” He yelled and tucked his legs into himself. That’s when Lucius figured out what was wrong, and he didn’t press the issue anymore. Lucius used this time to leave Dorian alone by going to the side of the path to pick some berries. He took his time and picked two big handfuls, and when he came back, Dorian wasn’t flustered anymore, and they ate the berries and drank some water before starting up their journey again.

 

They finally made it to Lucius’s cabin by the late evening. It was an old-fashion log cabin on a piece of land that looked different from the rest, as if it were private. The cabin was small on the outside but inside it had a spacious kitchen like area and a bedroom all accumulated into one space. There were cabinets, a sink, and an antique cast iron furnace in the kitchen area and a medium sized bed and dresser in the bedroom area.

The cabin had no electricity, so Lucius used hanging battery powered lanterns to comfortably brightened the rooms. There were two windows, one on each side of the cabin’s walls, but they were covered in wool blankets that Lucius used to insulate the walls and floors in the winter. In the bedroom area, there was a door which led to the bathroom which contained a toilet, sink, and a bathtub. There was no hot water, so Lucius used a tin bucket to gather water from the bath and heated it by the furnace.

Dorian wasn’t expecting the cabin to be as dingy as it was, considering Lucius’s job occupation, but Lucius loved his cabin. He built it by himself over the past three years, and its rustic style made him feel like a pioneer in the old frontier era. It was located on a small piece of land he bought from a friend in law school, and his future plans for the land were to fence it and build a house on there, so he could be closer to the woods. This was the first time he brought someone else to his cabin, and he was excited that someone else was seeing his hard work.

“Cool cabin.” Dorian said flatly.

“Thanks.” Lucius smiled.  

Dorian sat in the corner at a small round table while Lucius got the bath ready then gave him a T-shirt to sleep in. He heated some water for Dorian and let him wash first. When he was done, Lucius stared at the new clean Dorian in his shirt and underwear. His clean face revealed long dark lashes and small brown freckles clustered on his beige cheeks. His wet hair coiled and wrapped itself around his ears and the front of his face. The oversized T-shirt swallowed his slim body whole and draped off his shoulders.

“What?” Dorian noticed his staring.

“I was just noticing how cute you are when you’re clean. I like clean Dorian.”

Dorian turned red, “Way to be weird about it.”

 Lucius wrapped his ankle with supplies from his first aid kit then he took his turn to bathe.

“You can have my sleeping bag near the furnace or you can have the bed. Which ever is comfortable for your ankle.” Lucius offered as he got ready for bed.

“Thank you.” Dorian took the bed.

“What? I got a compliment and a thank you all in one evening?? Now I really like clean Dorian!” Lucius laughed.

“Shut up.” Dorian griped, “You ruined it.”

He crawled between the warm blankets and surprisingly soft mattress and watched Lucius slide into his sleeping bag on the floor.

“Wait…” Dorian stopped him hesitated for a long time, “Can you sleep up here? With me?...Only because you’re really warm!” He quickly added.

“Of course.” Lucius grinned and flopped on the bed next to him. “Can’t let you catch pneumonia.” Without hesitation, he wrapped his arms around Dorian and pulled him into him, immediately inclosing the boy in his warmth. “G’night, Dorian.” He said.

“Night.”

 

It seemed like when his head hit the pillow, Lucius was already asleep. Dorian envied his ability to fall right to sleep. Hours had past, but Dorian was still wide awake. He couldn’t believe he was going back home. He didn’t want to leave. He didn’t want to leave Lucius. Even though he still annoyed him. He had grown to like him a bit, but he wasn’t going to tell him that. Lucius was genuinely nice to him, and maybe he really did understand him. Earlier he made sure to put his card safely in his pocket so he would have it, just in case.

He didn’t want to think about them leaving tomorrow, so he switched his focus on Lucius in front of him. His arms were still loosely wrapped around him. They were heavy but not uncomfortably. Dorian watched his unbothered sleeping face and sniffed his hot man breath as his low snores grumbled from his mouth.

He scooted closer to him to feel more of his warm shirtless chest. His chest softly rising and falling in his face and he noticed the man’s flesh colored nipples. They were firm and the size of nickels. Dorian knew he shouldn’t, but this time he let the weird thoughts flow into his mind, and he let his heart pound and his blood drain quickly down to his lower half.

He couldn’t help but put both hands on his chest. He wanted to touch him again. No, he wanted to do more than touch. Almost as if he weren’t in control of his own body, the tip of his tongue slowly crept out of his mouth and grazed the man’s nipple. Dorian was shaking just from the quick taste of him. He tasted like nothing he’s ever had before. He was so good. He did it again but more deliberately. Again and again and again. Circling it, sucking gently. He couldn’t stop tasting the man. The feel of the man’s firm nipple against his tongue aroused him painfully.

Something had taken over his body. He could no longer stop his hands. His fingers trailed softly down Lucius’s chest to his abdomen. It felt more amazing now then it did the day before. He lightly fingered every muscle on his abdomen, careful not to wake him. Then he touched the soft trail of hair that led down into his pants. It was such a holy trail that lead to the sacred place he wanted to touch the most. He followed the thick hair trail down to the front of his pants. He was so excited that he was losing his breath.

While his one hand was occupied on his chest, Dorian’s other hand had found the bulge in the front of Lucius’s pants. He traced the whole outline of the man’s half hard penis. He could feel the thickness of its shaft and the girth of its wide head.

 _Lucius’s penis_. He bit his bottom lip to hold back a lusty moan.

He gently grabbed the shaft and gave it a quick stroke through the fabric. It felt so large. He stroked it more. Again and again, and it grew harder in an instant.

 _Holy crap_ , he thought as the penis ballooned even bigger. It surprised Dorian that a grown man still got hard in his sleep, but then he realized that Lucius wasn’t snoring anymore.

He looked up and found one of Lucius’s eyes wide open, grinning at him.

“By all means, keep going.” He said.

Dorian almost fell out of the bed when he saw Lucius was awake. He tried to get out, but Lucius grabbed him and pulled him closer. Their bodies pressed together, and he was sure Lucius could feel his erection.

“So this was why you ran away from home. I knew it.” He chuckled softly, “You’re very easy to read.”

“Lucius Let go! Please, I can’t-” Dorian struggled and tried to move his lower half, but Lucius held him tight, so his erect penis kept pushing into his stomach.

“You aren’t going anywhere, you little pervert.” Lucius pulled Dorian on top of him, “Well well, what is this hard little thing poking me, huh? He laughed.

Dorian was beyond embarrassed. He was begging Lucius to let him go, but he felt Lucius’s hand creep into the back of his underwear.

“What are you doing?” He asked frantically.

“So say it, which one were you hiding? The fact that you’re a pervert? or the fact that you like boys? Or is it both?” Lucius teased him.

“Lucius stop!” Dorian yelled on the verge of tears, but he didn’t.

Lucius’s big hands firmly squeezed his butt, and Dorian broke down and started to cry. A loud anguishing cry. He was shaking and heaving. His fear and embarrassment made him feel like he wanted to die. His heavy tears streamed down his face and all over Lucius. His own depraved thoughts and feelings made him how he was, and Lucius now knew it and was making fun of him for it. Just like everyone else. He knew this would happen.

“Hey.” Lucius called out, and Dorian felt his hand leave his butt and grab his chin. Then Lucius kissed him.

He didn’t realize what was happening at first, but then it hit him. He was kissing. His first kiss. His first kiss that wasn’t with his mom. His first real kiss.

Lucius was being so gentle as his large tongue slowly lapped around in his mouth. The situation was so unbelievable that Dorian thought he was having one of his forbidden wet dreams. He was on top of a man, enjoying his first real kiss, and it was good. And it was with Lucius!

He was no longer frantically scared, but frantically eager to kiss him back. He wasn’t as patient as Lucius. His tongue licked every inch of Lucius’s mouth, and tried to stick it down his throat. One of the man’s hands were still on his butt, massaging it, making Dorian go crazy and he couldn’t hold back his moans, but Lucius finally pulled back. Lucius’s lips leaving his pulled Dorian from his lucid state. He didn’t want him to stop kissing him.

Lucius saw that the kiss had calmed him down, but also saw the desperate longing it left in his big brown eyes. “You know, I wasn’t kidding when I said I’ll always be there for you. I really like you.” He said, “You have nothing to be ashamed of. If you like other guys that’s ok. I like them too.”

“Really?” He asked in dreamy disbelief.

“Of course. In fact, feel this.” He grabbed Dorian’s hand and guided it towards his erection. Dorian was shocked at how big it felt through his pants. It was fully hard and bigger than before. Lucius saw his bewilderment and smiled. “You did this. Now you have to take responsibility for it.”

“How?” He asked coyly.

“Don’t act like you don’t know.” Lucius laughed then slipped his long middle finger between Dorian’s parted lips into his open mouth. His finger played with his tongue and his warm silky saliva. His other hand pulled at the waistband of his underwear. “Why don’t we take these off?” Lucius’s smile broadened.

Dorian’s head was cloudy. He didn’t know how his underwear came off, but now he was laying on top of Lucius in nothing but his t-shirt and socks. His heart was pounding, and he was embarrassed at how his leaking erection was making Lucius’s bare abdomen all slippery. Both of Lucius’s hands were back on his butt and were parting his cheeks, and he could feel the open air on his butthole.

Dorian knew this was wrong and he had to stop it, but at the same time he didn’t want to. He could feel Lucius’s wet finger poking at his butthole, but before he could protest the man’s intent, he gasped as the pad of Lucius’s middle finger pushed its way inside him. His voice shook as his finger slowly went deeper in, opening him up.

He tried to voice his objections, but they came out weakly as they mixed in with his moans of pleasure at the odd feeling of being opened up by another person’s finger.

“Lucius..stop..” He tried.

“Do you really want me to stop, Dorian?” Lucius thrusted harder.

“Yes…I mean…I-I don’t know.” He moaned in his face.

“You’re so cute when you make naughty faces.” He growled, “Make more for me.”

Lucius unhurriedly dragged his finger in and out of Dorian’s hole. One knuckle, then a second then the last. While his whole finger was in, he played around in the boy’s squeezing tunnel. Dorian moaned more and pushed back against his skillful finger. He couldn’t control his actions anymore. Its like his hips were moving on their own, and he slid back and forth against his thick finger. It felt incredible to have his butt played with.

“Wow Dorian, you’re really getting into it. You’re tightening around my finger too. You really are a pervert.” He said with a devilish grin.

“Stop calling me a pervert! You’re the pervert, playing with a kid’s butt.”

“I never said I wasn’t a pervert, and I don’t think of it as an insult. Besides, you were the one molesting me when I was asleep, remember? Last night you were stroking my chest and now you were playing with my penis, so it’s only fair that I get to do this.” He stated as a matter of fact.

Before Dorian had the chance to defend himself against what Lucius revealed, he shifted on top of him quickly and was now straddling Dorian.

“Did you think I didn’t notice?” He laughed. He slid the big T-shirt up, revealing Dorian’s naked body, and Dorian shivered as Lucius ran his hands up and down his frame. He went to the boy’s little pointy nipples and started sucking on them. Dorian was surprised by the pleasurable sensation coming from getting his nipples sucked. His teeth lightly tugged on them and made Dorian whimper then he licked up his chest and kissed and sucked on his delicate neck, leaving small purple rings on each place he sucked.

Then Lucius used his other hand to fondle the boy’s hard cock. Its wet slit leaked onto Lucius’s warm fist while he pumped out more of his sticky fluids. Dorian humped back against his stroking hand while moaning in the man’s smiling face.

“You’re so lewd.” He commented, “Remember, you have to take responsibility for giving me this.” He pushed his pants down to his knees, and his long stiff member sprang up. Dorian’s breath quaked as the man’s fat penis bobbed up and down after being relieved from its confines. Its thick shaft looked excruciatingly hard and its plump red tip dribbled out beads of precum. His crotch wasn’t as hairy as his treasure trail made it seem like it would be, but he saw the man’s hairy round testicles which looked full and heavy.

He saw Lucius was eyeing his penis too. He had absolutely no hair on his crotch or butt which he was always self-conscious about since the boys in his gym class had hair on their crotches. He was definitely more insecure about it now that Lucius’s manly privates were pushing against his. But Lucius didn’t look like he was turned off by his hairless crotch. In fact, as he stared on, his cock drooled out more gooey liquid from its slit.

“Don’t forget, we have to keep that ankle elevated.” He bent back both of Dorian’s legs above his head, exposing his butthole to his ready penis. Lucius reached into his backpack and pulled out a tube of Vaseline. Then he spread it evenly all over his penis and Dorian.

“Lucius, we shouldn’t do this.” Dorian’s voice was almost inaudible, “I’m scared.”

“You shouldn’t be. I’m going to make you feel good.” He guided his penis into Dorian, “Here I come.” He warned him then slowly pushed in until his head disappeared inside him. Dorian’s back arched higher and higher as Lucius pushed each thick inch into him.

“Lucius! It’s in! I can’t believe your cock is in me!” He shrilled, unable to keep his voice down.

“Whoa Dorian.” He sighed with pleasure.

Lucius could barely form a proper sentence because of the tightness of Dorian’s smooth hole then started steadily thrusting half his cock in. With each thrust his grunts got louder and louder. “It..ugh..went…right it. your boypussy…is being so- greedy for my cock.”

“D-don’t call it that!” Dorian shouted, overloading on humiliation.

“But that’s what it is.” He chortled while thrusting more inches, “Its deep and greedy…but still very tight…and slick just like a girl’s pussy.”

Dorian couldn’t handle the embarrassment of his statement and the degrading position he was in. He didn’t have any control because his legs were pinned to him with Lucius pressing against them, so he had no choice but to take the man’s inches and thrusts at their fixed pace.

 “You’re about to take in… all of my cock so easily. It’s incredible.” Lucius noted.

It was true. Dorian was ashamed at how his butt had easily taken him in. Lucius’s cock was filling him up so much. It felt like he was in his guts and he could hardly breathe.

“You must’ve had sex before, Dorian.”

“Nu-uh!” Dorian strained.

“Really? Then do you play with yourself?”

He didn’t want to answer that, but he wasn’t thinking straight and accidentally nodded.

“How naughty of you, Dorian…tell me how you play with yourself.”

“No. It’s embarrassing.” He covered his face in shame.

“Tell me or I’ll stop.” He threatened him playfully.

He was hesitant, but he finally admitted, “I…use my fingers…bottles….markers…mom’s vibrator..”

“You naughty, naughty boy!” Lucius groaned as his confession drove him to pin the boy harder and thrust deeper making Dorian cry out from the pressure in his bowels. “I love how perverted you are. I wanna see you play with yourself one day. In fact…I wanna see you make more naughty noises and faces because right now- I’m not gonna last much longer.”

Dorian felt strangely happy that he was making Lucius feel so good. The way he kept groaning was turning him on. He had heard his mom’s boyfriend grunting when he and her were doing it, and he sounded disgusting, but Lucius sounded erotic, and he looked him in the eyes and kissed him too. He also wanted to do more naughty things with him too.

The man kept up his thrusting. Never removing more than a few inches out of Dorian. Just burying deeper and deeper into him until his thighs were slapping against his ass. Dorian cried out with agony and lust while calling out to Lucius.

“You feel so-” Lucius grunted, “good…I’m not gonna hold back…I’m…gonna cum lots in you. So much that- you’ll get pregnant.”

“You idiot,” He reproached breathlessly, “boys can’t get pregnant.”

“Of course they can. Don’t you know- if a…man…has sex with a boy…and he cums inside him while the boy cums. The boy can get- pregnant. It’s happened lots of times.”

“That’s not true!” Dorian said with a voice filled with uncertainty. “You’re messing with me again!”

“It’s true…and you’re about to find out! Get ready to cum lots… and get pregnant by me!”

He started thrusting harder than ever making Dorian yell out and hold onto Lucius.

He was starting to feel strange with a sensation he never felt before. A spot in his butt where Lucius was pressing felt overwhelmingly tingly. A pressure growing and moving, almost like it was gonna burst out of him.

Maybe he really was gonna get pregnant. He panicked.

“Lucius stop! I don’t want to get pregnant!”

“Too late.” Lucius strained, already past the point of no return.

He pinned Dorian tight to the mattress and kept thrusting. Dorian started bucking hard uncontrollably. His cock was painfully hard and about to erupt. It was coming, and he couldn’t stop it. He was cumming with Lucius. Lucius shook hard and held his shooting cock inside Dorian while Dorian’s cock spurted out creamy white ropes all over himself.

When they finished, they were both out of breath, sweaty, and tired. Lucius slowly pulled out of him and let him go then collapsed beside him. Dorian couldn’t move or think, and he felt sticky inside and out.

 _That was…incredible._ Dorian thought, his mind still in a daze, but slowly he was snapping out of it and coming to the realization of what he just did. It was a mistake. What he just did confirmed his strangeness, and he was getting scared again.

Lucius looked over at him, sensing his anxiety.

“Dorian,” he snapped the boy out of his panic, “Remember what I said. You have nothing to be ashamed of, and you’re not strange. I like you, and I’ll be there for you whenever you need me. Ok? I mean it.” Lucius smiled his genuine smile which made Dorian calm down.

“Ok.”

Lucius grabbed him, kissed him, then held him in his arms.

“Hey, let me go! I’m dirty!” Dorian protested.

“I don’t care.” Lucius said, not letting him go then eventually falling back asleep. Dorian was still self-conscious about being sticky, but if Lucius didn’t care then he wasn’t gonna care either and finally fell asleep in his arms.

 

 “You ready to go?” Lucius asked.

Dorian nodded.

That morning while they were getting ready to leave, Dorian didn’t say a word. While they were halfway to the city they could see the overview of the city from their vantage point. Still Dorian didn’t say a word.

“You ok? You feeling sick?”

Dorian shook his head, sadly.

“Look. I know you don’t want to go back, but I promise things will get better. You still have my card, right?”

Dorian nodded. It was still safely in his pocket.

“Good. Don’t forget what I said. You can call me or visit any time you want. Ok?”

“Ok.” He replied softly, “Lucius, will you come with me? To my house. When I tell my mom and grandpa. I-I’ll feel better if you’re there with me.” Dorian said.

Lucius smiled. “Of course.”

They continued to walk, getting closer to the city limits, but still Dorian stayed quiet.

“Are you still upset?” Lucius asked, “You have nothing to be afraid of.”

“That’s not it..”

“What is it?”

Dorian sniffled, and his voice cracked. “I-I don’t want to be pregnant.”

“Huh?” Lucius turned his head around, “That’s what you’re so worried about?”

“I don’t know how I’ll tell my mom and grandpa that I’m pregnant too.” He sniffled more. Then Lucius’s sudden loud laughter made Dorian jump.

“You dummy! Boys can’t get pregnant. I was joking! Man, you really are gullible!”

He kept on laughing while Dorian was on his back simmering in embarrassment and anger.

“You ass! Put me down!” He scrambled to get off his back, “I’d rather die in the woods then go back with you!”

“Hey, don’t move so much! I was just joking!” Lucius said, still laughing.

“I hate you!” Dorian shouted.

By the time Dorian calmed down, they had fully made it into the city. That night Dorian had dinner at Lucius’s house, and afterwards, he took Dorian home where he, his mother and grandpa were tearfully happy to see him. There, all four of them sat down to talk, and his mom’s ex-boyfriend's stuff was no where to be found.  

**Author's Note:**

> **I feel the need to explain this story a bit. This story was more like an experiment on a different type of writing style and an exercise to keep me in the mood of writing. I’ve been wrestling with the indecision on whether I should put this on the site or keep it to myself, but as you can see…  
> Secondly, I’ve always wanted to use “boypussy” in my stories at least once. I don’t even like the word, and I can’t even get myself to say it out loud, but I see it in yaoi all the time, along with the “pregnant” thing. It’s so hilarious that I had to find somewhere to use it, and Lucius’s teasing personality was the best persona to use it for on my easily embarrassed boy character.  
> Lastly, I didn’t give Dorian an age because my “age-playing” audience can plug in whatever age they want for him. But I did make him bratty. Because brats are fun to mess with. :P
> 
> Thank you
> 
> -Kono


End file.
